


Summoned

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Devil's Dare [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Other, and proceeds to try and cheer said child up, demon character, demon murders parents in front of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: When the demon Oliviphorous is summoned, they find great offense in what was offered to them.





	

Oliviphorous was not happy, at all.

The demon appeared before the pair of summoners in a flash of yellow smoke. “Foolish mortals, state your purpose because I am very busy!” They shouted in a booming voice that sent shivers down the spine of the male mortal. At least, the demon believed it was a male.

“My lord, we are your humble servants who only ask for your blessings in our practice,” the other mortal said in a calm, yet respectful, voice. She kept her eyes down to where her hands were placed on the ground.

Sighing, Oliviphorous took note of a small child tied up at the center of a summoning circle. It appeared to be unharmed, but the demon noticed the fear and confusion in its eyes. “What is this?” they asked, voice just hinting at a form of anger.

“Our only daughter, we humbly offer her to you as a sacrifice,” the male said, gulping out of fear. 

Bringing a hand up to examine claws, Oliviphorous turned their gaze from the child towards the mortals. “Let me ask you something. Where in my summoning does it say I accept children as sacrifices?” They asked, turning and approaching the summoners.

Gulping, the father turned his gaze towards the mother who also appeared to be shaking with fear. “We- we thought,” he stuttered before stopping.

“My lord, your summoning says offerings are required, and our daughter is all we have,” the mother said.

“Well I’m afraid I have to reject your offering, and because you have greatly offended me,” the demon began, stopping directly in front of the two summoners. They then grinned and shoved their hands right into the summoners’ chests. 

“You will pay with your lives,” they concluded, ripping out the parents’ hearts and grinning at the sight of the organs in hands, though they felt irritation at the bloody mess. “Disgusting,” they said, turning to the child.

Blinking at the sight of tears, Oliviphorous quickly sent the hearts away before crouching in front of the child. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” they said, removing the gag and ropes. The demon felt confusion when the child started to cry, backing away from them out of fear.

“Shit,” the demon grumbled. “Hey kid, it was either they die or you die,” the demon tried, though they wondered why they were even bothering with trying to cheer up the human. Shaking their head, the demon crouched down before snapping at an idea.

“Want to see a magic trick?” they offered, trying for a gentle smile before waving a hand and summoning a bunch of sparkles that took the shape of a rabbit. Said rabbit began hopping around the room.

Flinching when the rabbit got close, the child gave it a curious look before turning towards the demon with slight distrust. However, it appeared her gaze held a little less fear.

Summoning more glittery animals, Oliviphorous felt great satisfaction when the child began laughing. “See? No need to fear,” they said softly, watching as the child started to approach them. When she got close enough, the demon went and brought the animal shapes they summoned into their hands.

Eyes filled with wonder, the child gasped when the demon opened their hands to show a small toy that looked like some sort of a pink lizard with frills on its head. However, it also appeared to have some light blue circular markings. 

Taking the offered toy, the child gave a soft smile. “Thank you,” she finally said, causing the demon to flush slightly at the cuteness of the mortal.

At the sight of the candles almost being fully melted, Oliviphorous knew it was only a matter of time until they would have to leave. When looking at the child playing with the toy, the demon felt another presence. This one felt a little more malicious, causing the demon to realize what will most likely happen when they have to leave.

“I’m sorry,” they said, pressing a gentle kiss against the child’s forehead, right between her eyebrows. The demon gave a look of sadness when she fell unconscious, but it was for the best. They then grabbed her hands and focused until a pair of light blue marking appeared on her wrists, marking the child as under their protection.

“You won’t remember this, but know that I will have your back,” Oliviphorous said, watching as the candles went out and they were forced away.

***

Sitting up with a gasp, Ollie shook their head to clear the dream from their head before turning towards the woman who also just woke up. 

“Ollie? What’s wrong?” Cris asked, concern showing in her green eyes.

Shaking their head, Ollie smiled and planed a gentle kiss against Cris’s cheek. “It’s nothing, just a dream,” they said.

“If you say so,” Cris yawned out, curling against her demon. “If you want to talk about it, I’m all ears,” she mumbled, closing her eyes as she fell asleep.

Giving a hum in response, Ollie looked down at the light blue tattooes on Cris’s wrist before smiling at the sight of a stuffed axolotl that held markings that matched the ones on the human’s wrists.

Wrapping Cris up in a hug, Ollie closed their eyes and smiled as they returned to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this one for a while now for many reasons.  
> Feel free to leave any feedback.


End file.
